Beautiful, Blond, and Bold
by Shimmering Turquoise Feathers
Summary: Cornelia laments over her relationship with Caleb, and ponders her mistakes that pushed him to love someone else CorneliaCalebWill Somewhat romantic, but mostly drama.


Poison Ivy-Pain and Sweet Jasmine-Relief 

You may know us from the Does anyone care story, and we just changed our screen name. Well, it's another Will/Caleb story, but since we haven't seen the show in a while, some events may not match up with other, so bear with us here.

Summary: Cornelia reflects on her relationship with Caleb and the mistakes she made. Cornelia/Caleb/Will

**Beautiful, Blond, and Bold **

**By Poison Ivy and Sweet Jasmine **

One-Shot

I loved him, and of course he loved me. It was that simple. We were meant to be.

I, beautiful, blond, and bold. If I wanted someone or something, I wasn't that shy in getting it. And one of things I wanted was Caleb. He was handsome, strong, and warrior. Cool, huh?

Not to boast, but I'm not lying when I say I have a lot of money. Most of the time I'm used to everything being at the snap of my fingers. Life wasn't too hard for me.

The _she_ came along. At first, I wasn't too willing to let her into my group of friends, my eventually, I warmed up to her kindness and sincerity. I still needed to criticize her about her fashion sense, of course. And then, we discovered that we were the guardians of the Veil.

I was annoyed. I knew after this, nothing would be as simple or as easy as it had been before. I was going to have challenges ahead of me, and I didn't like that. There was only one good thing that came out of it, I suppose.

Caleb.

As we met him and we helped understand earth life, and we all battled together, we slowly started to fall in love. I instantly had a crush on him when we met him. I'm sure we all were close, but him and I had a bond…… or so I thought.

At first, it seemed like a fairytale, I was a princess, wither being saved or saving a fearless warrior. I always considered myself a princess, but it was like a dream. But then it started to wear on me. He would be late to our dates, only talk about Meridian or his people, and be slow to understand some of our earth terms and simple things like perfume.

When your boyfriend isn't even from earth, you can't expect him to be normal. Most boys would come to me with a snap of my fingers. Caleb didn't. They would drop everything to pay attention to me. Caleb couldn't. They would give whatever I need whenever I wanted. Caleb wouldn't. He had Meridian to save. I couldn't comprehend that.

But she could.

No matter how hot-tempered she was, she understood. She understood more about him that even I, his girlfriend did. I always hated when he paid more attention to her. And I'd yell at him for it when we were alone, even if he just mentioned her name. Why did I do it? Did I think it would help? All I did was push him away.

I was mad. I hated the fact that she could understand the fact that he cared a lot about his people, and until they were saved and probably even after that, they came first. She understood that he needed to adjust to our earth customs. She'd make a joke about him not understanding our customs, but she would still help him to understand what we were talking about better. I never did that. She understood that he couldn't always be there for each and every one of them. And I refused to accept it. He was my boyfriend, so just pay attention to me and we're fine. I was far too uncomfortable handling that pressure it took being a guardian, so I took it out on him and the other guardians sometimes. Especially her.

But why her? Why not someone else? Someone who wasn't my friend. Maybe if we weren't friends, it wouldn't have hurt as much. And what's worse is, that's why he tries to hide it. Because he, her, and I are all friends, he hides his feelings for her, Along with the other guardians, he would got to her for comfort, she'd ignore the one she claimed to have feelings for and pay attention to Caleb. They said they were only best friends, but I see how he looks at her. The secret glances they give each other saying they know things that the rest of us don't.

But, what I pay attention to are his eyes.

They have that certain glow, and it's brighter with her than it ever was when he looked at her. I'm not stupid, or in denial, I know. He's falling in love with her, but he refuses to hurt my feeling and risk breaking up the team.

But he can't lie.

I know, and he knows, we're going to have to end it soon. I'll et over it, after a while, I know I will. And I'll be happy for them, and have guys at my feet in no time.

Because I'm beautiful, blond and bold.

I'm Cornelia Hale.

With a snap of my fingers, I pulled Caleb towards me, and with a snap of my fingers, I pushed him away.

I pushed him towards her.

Toward Will.

But I'll be fine.

Because I'm Cornelia Hale.

Beautiful, Blond, and Bold.


End file.
